Shadows of Glory
by Noelani
Summary: Living upto the expectations of your parents has always been hard... Try being the children of the greatest shinobi to ever come from the Villages of Leaf, Sand, and Cloud...
1. The Family Name

**Part 01**

The Family Name

Every child has a sense that they are obligated to live up to their parents names, especially if their parents are heroes. Well, what do you do when the adults you've known all your life are all legends in their own right? My father is Itachi Uchiha, one of the most infamous shinobi to ever exist, and if it weren't for my mother, he probably wouldn't be alive, and I wouldn't of been born. Hmph...my mother...Fetira Juso, the Leopard of Legend and Raikage of the Village Hidden in the Clouds in the heart of the Land of Lightning.

Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not the only one who feels like they have a huge burden to live up to... All three of my younger siblings, Seiya, Taiin, and Raiun, are riding in the same boat as I am...and they feel the same way, especially since they're all Genin and on Team #29, under the Jounin leadership of our father. Not only are they burdened by this, so are my friends, all of them...

"Hey, Earth to Yuki!"

Shaking my head, I looked up and saw Zenshin Uzamaki standing before me, his usual wide grin across his face. A member of my Chuunin squad, Zenshin, and his little sister, Nobara, an Academy Student are the son and daughter of Naruto and Hinata Uzamaki. Their father is the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaf of the Land of Fire, while their mother is of the Chuunin rank and a teacher at the academy.

Zenshin and Nobara's cousin, the fourteen year old Amaashi, walked up, "Good morning, Yuki, how was your vacation?" Amaashi is the daughter of Neji and Tenten Hyuuga. Not only is her father a Jounin, but her mother is a Chuunin-ranked teacher. Amaashi is also the youngest member on my Chuunin Squad.

"Good," I beamed, "I got to actually sleep in for a change."

I peered out the window nearby and saw Mouko Uchiha, my cousin, and a member of the Genin Team #30. Mouko is also the younger brother of Ryuu, who became a Jounin ANBU when he was only ten, making it more or less six years since then. Their father, Sasuke, is of the Jounin ANBU as well, while their mother, Sakura, is only of the Jounin rank. I wondered when the last time both of our families had all gotten together. It was hard for us to, since my mother and father were usually in the Land of Lightning, while I bounced back and forth whenever I needed to be with my squad.

The door across the room opened and Seshuu, another one of our teammates, walked in. His younger sister, Akaihane, was most likely going to meet up with Mouko, since she was another of the Team #30. Their parents are none other than Shikamaru Nara, Team #30's Jounin leader, and Ino Nara, another Jounin of the Leaf. Both of their parents are also descendants from powerful families themselves, so Seshuu and Akaihane don't only have an obligation to their parents, but their grandparents as well.

Now, you think being the child of the Raikage or Hokage is bad, try being the daughters of the Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert, and his Chuunin-ranked wife, Kin Tsuchi. Both strong and amazingly powerful shinobi, their daughters, Hakusa, the last member of the Genin Team #30, and Ginrei, an Academy Student, have a hard time trying to live up to their parents. They may not have it harder than I do, but their father is one I would not want to piss off...although I know for a fact he would never harm his family.

Finally, Dokuga Inuzuka, the son of Kiba & Temari Inuzuka, and the last member of my Chuunin Squad, entered the room. Powerful and smart, it's still hard for Dokuga to compare to his parents who are both of the Jounin rank and both part of the ANBU. He smiled at me, "The Glory Squad is back together!"

Amaashi rolled her eyes, "You seriously need to get your head checked out, Dokuga..."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean!" he growled

Everyone would think that Zenshin was the clown since he was Naruto's son, but he had a slight shyness around him from his mother's personality, making him less of a nuisance. This, though, gave Dokuga the open door to be the pain in all of our asses, and trust me, he was good at it. Seshuu, like his father, bored easily, and chose to ignore their spat with a simple, "What a drag..."

Yep, things were definitely back to normal. Since I grew up in the Village Hidden in the Clouds, I was technically a Cloud shinobi, but, in my and my siblings' cases, the Hokage, Naruto, made a deal with my mother. Because we were of the Uchiha clan, a rightful bloodline to the Land of Fire, we became double ninja. As of yet, I am the only one, besides my father and mother, who bear both the symbol of Leaf and of Cloud. My brothers and sister will not receive their duel symbology until after they become Chuunin.

Being of the Uchiha, I have the Sharingan, and some of my mother's Snow Leopard's power. Because of this, I usually go on single missions by myself in my own village, while my Chuunin squad remains in the Land of Fire and completes missions there. Being one short on the squad has never fazed them, nor will it ever because of our powerful bloodlines that we descend from. I am of Leopard and Sharingan, Zenshin of Kyuubi and Byakugan, and so on. By ourselves we were nearly unstoppable, but together we were a force to be reckoned with. The only time I was ever really called back to the Land of Fire to be with my squad was when the Hokage needed us to do an A Rank mission, which usually only Kages and Jounin would do.

Seconds later the door opened once again and we all stood, bowing before the Jounin known as Kakashi. He was old, but that didn't mean his abilities had lessened any since his twenties. We had all gotten the chance to get our asses royally kicked by him during a training session where our parents thought it would be funny to stick us with him. The only thing that he wasn't expecting was us to get the bells. Bringing four since there was five of us, all of us besides Dokuga ended up with one in less than sixty seconds.

Following Kakashi out of the room, we were lead up to the top floor of the Academy to where Naruto awaited us. Upon arrival, he greeted us all the same, not giving his son any special treatment. Kakashi-sensei left as the five of us Chuunin made ourselves comfortable around the room, myself taking a seat in the open window. Minutes passed before the Hokage cleared his throat, gathering all of our attention.

"Whenever a Rank A mission comes along, it is usually the Kage of that village's job to perform it his or herself, either that or have highly skilled Jounin execute the task. There comes a time, however, when Chuunin are needed for such jobs, but only the best are chosen. This is you, the Yuki Chuunin Squad, the best that the Konoha Village has to offer."

Seshuu sighed, "Stop trying to make us feel all warm and fuzzy, alright? What do you want?"

"Ten Rank S shinobi have been seen heading straight for our village, their target is supposedly myself. My ANBU are here to protect me, but I need you to go and confront them before they arrive in the village, because we cannot have them attacking our town," Naruto explained, "This is going to be your most difficult job yet."

A smirk escaped me as I stared outside, "Criminals, that's all they are. _Any_ shinobi of the S Rank are dishonorable, worthless, lower than dirt outlaws."

"Your father was once a Rank S, or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't forgotten," I replied turning towards the Hokage, my smirk melting away, "My father deserved his rank, but after he met my mother, he turned his life around and became a respectable shinobi again. I know that some people would still consider him a criminal, but I cannot, because he _is_ my father after all."

Dokuga stood up from where he sat on the floor, "Everyone, let's get a move on."

"Right," the other three nodded, getting up and preparing to leave.

I'm not too happy with this chapter...but yeah. It's more like an introduction than anything, giving you all of the kids' names and stuff like that. Anyway, please read and review.

Noelani


	2. The Akatzuki

**Part 02**

The Akatzuki

Zenshin walked over to me, asking if I was okay. I signaled I was, telling him that I was just thinking about Ryuu. The young ninja crossed his arms, telling me since my cousin was his best friend, he thought about him all the time. Adding that he hadn't seen Ryuu since he left a week prior to that day, he told me his father wouldn't even let him know where my uncle and cousin had been sent to.

I swung my other leg out of the window and groaned, "Typical Naruto... Anyway, Squad, let's move out!"

Shoving myself outwards, I landed below on the ground, my team all landing around me seconds afterwards. Team #30 saw us and ran over since Shikamaru had yet to show up, as usual. Mouko greeted me warmly with a hug, "Long time no see!"

"Yeah, how's Aunt Sakura?"

"Good, in class right now. We're waiting for Akaihane's dad to show up."

The eleven year old girl sighed, "And we'll be waiting for awhile...my dad's lazier than a bump on a log."

Hakusa giggled, replying that if she said something like that about her dad, he'd make her train extremely hard for it. Out of nowhere, we all heard their sensei's voice, replying that hard training wasn't such a bad idea. Appearing behind his three Genin students, Shikamaru wore a slight grin, telling his team to start running and that he'd catch up to them in a few minutes. Once they were out of sight and earshot range, he looked at the five of us, "Seshuu, everyone, I didn't want to say this in front of the team...please be careful on your mission. It's a highly dangerous Rank A, and unfortunately you'll be on your own because the ANBU are all remaining here in case you fail."

"We know," his son replied, "Thanks, Dad."

The Jounin nodded and took off after his team, while my Squad disappeared, heading in the direction of the Rank S criminals. Amaashi walked up next to me, hands on her hips, "So, what have you been up to since last we met?"

"Not much, actually, just going on continuous missions for the Land of Lightning...and putting up with my younger siblings. You know, you're lucky, being an only child, I mean."

She giggled, commenting that dealing with 'the three bozos' on our team made up for it. Of course, as if to prove her point, not a single one of the three guys understood why the two of us peeked over our shoulders at them before starting to laugh. Zenshin growled, asking the other two guys what could be so funny. Seshuu shook his head, "When it comes to those two, I've learned not to ask..."

Dokuga stopped dead in his tracks, sniffing the air, which caused the rest of us to stop as well. Suddenly Keitaro came flying out of a nearby group of bushes, barking wildly as he jumped into his owner's arms. Our youngest male member glared out towards the overgrowth that his closest friend had just come from, "We're not alone...nor are we in the presence of just any S Rank shinobi. According to Keitaro, our opponents are the Akatzuki..."

My eyes widened, "You can't be serious; I thought all of them had been either killed or captured."

"It seems our sources were wrong," Zenshin replied as all of us followed his sight up to a tree about three hundred feet from us. On the numerous branches, the ten shinobi we were sent to stop stood tall, all with the look of hatred upon their faces. I smiled, telling my team that this wasn't going to be a quick job, and that if any of us should fall, it would be with honor. They all nodded as we crouched down and disappeared.

The ten shinobi enemies launched into the air, meeting us in two to one odds, except in Dokuga and Keitaro's case. I performed the Shadow Jutsu my mother had taught me early on in my years as a shinobi of the Cloud, instantly creating about thirty copies of me. All of us pulled out four kunai knives, throwing them at our two enemies. The shinobi dodged as my clones continued the attack and I jumped to the top of the tallest tree I could see, staring back towards Konoha and realizing just how close we still were to its gates. Looking back down at the battle below me, I shook my head, "_If we fail, Konoha won't have enough time to even know about the atta--"_

Amaashi noticed I was standing treetop and that by the look on my face, something was wrong. She didn't think twice before revealing the Byakugan she inherited from her father, as Zenshin revealed his that was passed down by his mother. Knowing that they were pretty much unstoppable now, I turned my attention to the other three team members, including Keitaro. The canine that had warned us about our enemies had already been transformed into an exact copy of Dokuga, while Seshuu had the shadows of his two opponents in his complete control, meaning they were helpless.

When the last of my clones had been knocked out for the count, I jumped down, landing before the two enemies I had chosen to fight. Crossing my arms with a sigh, I started at them, "Why are you after the Hokage?"

The one on the right snickered, "We're not after your precious Hokage, we're after you!"

"What?"

"The eldest child of Itachi Uchiha who abandoned us...now he will learn what happens when you disrespect us, the Akatzuki!"

I know, an extremely short chapter. :shrugs: So sue me. Lilith and Naash, thanks for your reviews, they mean a lot. Anyway, as always, please read and review.

Noelani


End file.
